Gary D. Edwards Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Gary D. Edwards portrayed two walkers in Season Four. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was one of the walkers for this season. (Season 4) '''How did you get your role? Just building good relationships with the casting directors that's in charge of the extras. Which episode did you appear in? A few seconds in the mid season finale (episode 8) and episode 13. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Nah there wasn't a backstory for me. If there was then his name would've been Larry. Larry worked as a shoe salesman at the mall and he got trapped there by 50 walkers so that's how he got bitten. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I have some friends that worked behind the scenes and they told me about the show. This happened a little before the 3rd season began so I had to catch up on the first two seasons. Who are your favorite characters? It's hard to just single out a character this season but I know Daryl is a fan favorite. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ' ' It's pretty laid back. All the actors (including background) and crew members were cool so it was easy to work on. What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? He's amazing at his craft and it was crazy to hardly recognize any of the other background actors after they received the full makeup treatment. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Yeah one day Rick and Carl were doing a scene at the prison where they were planting crops. One of the baby pigs got loose and everyone on the crew couldn't figure out how that happened. Rick tried to catch the pig and it took him a good 15 mins to do it. Once he finally caught it, it was just funny watching the pig squeal as he tried to put it back. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Knowing that all the background actors played a pivotal role in making the show what it is now. Also knowing that my first death scene happened on one of the most popular shows that's on now. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like and why? Probably Tyreese because I wouldn't want any trouble from anyone and I would want to get along with whatever group of survivors I find. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I'm currently getting ready for a gospel stage play called Mr. Franklin and the Prodigal Girl. The play will begin April 5th. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews